


Daydreams at Night

by aam5ever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insomnia, The boys tryna get along, at like well beyond midnight which we all know is the bonding hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Virgil was awake. Roman was awake. Virgil didn’t expect Roman, of all people, to be awake.





	Daydreams at Night

**Author's Note:**

> More Sanders Sides for y’all! I love Roman and Virgil’s interactions and I figured that I’d give them their own spotlight. I hope you all like it!

Virgil wasn’t asleep. Big shocker, right? He wasn’t asleep, and when he tried to sleep all he saw was the darkness behind his eyelids and felt the weight of his blanket trying and failing to pull him down into slumber. 

 

It fucking sucked, truly.

 

_ Everybody else can sleep. _ He thought, turning over for the umpteenth time in the past couple of minutes.  _ Patton is dreaming right now and Logan’s probably been down and out for a couple of hours now with that stupid schedule of his.  _ Everything felt uncomfortable, his body refusing to settle down. It wanted to be up, even though his mind knew that being knocked out was the healthy thing to do and his eyes drooped far past any awake person’s should be. He just didn’t want to...  _ settle.  _

 

Growing annoyed finally got him pulling himself into a seated position. He slouched, wiping his eyes (and smudging his makeup more in the process) and groaning. “Damn it.” The mumble was lost in the sleeve of his hoodie before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Everything was just so much  _ effort.  _ All he could do was sit there for a couple of minutes, pondering why he was like this and why his mind wouldn’t chill out for a moment and how much he hated... the situation. After a grunt and some more truly tiring effort, he got himself to stand. 

 

Opening the door that lead him into the hallway, Virgil shivered. Shit, it was cold... too cold to function. Too cold to go out there. So cold that he should just go back in his bed and lay there for the rest of the night until morning.

 

He continued forward, because his motives for getting up wasn’t just to stretch his legs; he was actually desperately hungry. Trying to ignore it brought nothing but more pains. Virgil had had the grand total of one (1) cracker earlier in the day, so now that has come back to haunt him. Anything sounded good right now, even those Nature Valley bars that created more crumbs than food, or watered down oatmeal... eugh, maybe not the second one.

 

His shuffled down the hallway groggily. It was dark, but he didn’t want to disturb the peace by turning on the lights. He made it to the living room and kitchen, looking over immediately to the fridge with food at the center of his mind like some sort of ravenous animal. “Hope Patton didn’t eat all the cookie dough ice cream.” Virgil said to nobody but himself. Although he was more of a fan of the cookies and cream, any cookies in ice cream was good enough for Virgil.

 

Except he wasn’t exactly talking to just himself.

 

“Virgil, is that you?” The voice made Virgil freeze on his way to the kitchen, heart jumping at the sudden noise. Slowing turning his head, he saw a shadowy figure in the living room, alone on the couch. He didn’t say anything in response, which pushed the shadow to inquire further. “Virge it’s me.” A lamp by the couch clicked on, and the anxious side had to blink once or thrice to see who was sitting there now. There, adorned in his princely pajamas, was none other than Prince Roman himself.

 

Rolling his eyes, Virgil turned his attention back to the fridge. “Why’re you awake? You scared the shit out of me.”

 

“The night isn’t just your domain, you know.” Roman settled back into the couch, crossing his legs. “Other people are allowed to be awake at this hour too.” 

 

The grin he threw Virgil’s way was ignored while the other was burying himself in the freezer. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” He found what he was looking for behind the popsicles and frozen vegetables: a half full tub of cookie dough ice cream. Pulling it out, Virgil shut the fridge as he asked, “What’re you doing up anyways?” Glancing over revealed no blanket that would show that he had been sleeping there and no work in front of him whatsoever. The TV wasn’t even on. What was he up to all this time out here?

 

Roman didn’t answer for a moment, and Virgil was about to ask again before he heard the other sigh. “I just... like to come out here, I guess? To think and stuff. Sometimes my head is just so full of everything and usually I write it down, but I sort of came out here and got lost in my daydream? I forgot to get some paper and a pencil and I’ve just been staring off into nothing this entire time until you came, haha! Don’t you hate when that happens?” He laughed lightly, trying to play this off as normal. 

 

Listening to Roman talk about this was interesting to say the least. Previously, Virgil hadn’t envisioned him as staying up too late like he did. Knowing that he does put more curiosity in his mind. They had never truly run into each other at night like this, so he couldn’t help but wonder  _ when  _ Roman daydreamed this late.

 

Whatever was keeping him up must have been quite interesting. He couldn’t help but ask next, “So what were you even daydreaming about that had you all star eyed?” Pulling out a drawer by the sink revealed some spoons for Virgil to choose from. He chose a rather large spoon, because his hunger was just as massive. 

 

“God forbid Logan saw you eating that.” Roman said, turning more towards Virgil and laying his side of his head against his hand. “He’d either list off the dangers of overindulgence or just force feed you himself. What a sight that would be-”

 

“You didn’t... answer my question.” 

 

“Right, sorry I just got carried away with that visual.” There was a pause again before Roman refocused.  _ “Anyways,  _ I had been thinking about this story idea I had. Recently I’ve been thinking, ‘If all of these people can write plays and musicals, why can’t I?’ so I’ve been trying to devise one and I think I’ve finally got it.” He then said a bit to himself, “Sort of, not really due to some plot holes but the song choices I’m writing are rather well put together if I say so myself...”

 

Virgil had been thinking about escaping to his room again and leaving Roman to daydream some more, but he knew that this ice cream combined with attempting rest would be absolutely horrible in result. It was illogical to consume sugar and try to sleep immediately after, but Virgil wasn’t known for his logic now was he? In that same vein, he found himself walking towards Roman and sitting down beside him. There was a comfortable amount of distance between them, comfortable enough to fold his legs criss cross on the couch and plopping the ice cream onto his lap while opening the top and tossing it onto the coffee table. 

 

During this entire time, Roman wasn’t sure what Virgil was exactly doing. Was he planning to stay here? He didn’t mind, but it was just rather... odd. “You aren’t going back to your room?” He had fully expected Virgil to be off again. 

 

All he got was Virgil shaking his head in response. “Tell me more about your play uh, musical thing.” Taking a spoonful of ice cream and putting it in his mouth, he felt the sweetness of it on his tongue and savored the taste for a moment. It was strange, trying to coax Roman into speaking more in depth. Usually Roman just prattled off, but this time it was like he was waiting. They had both grown more mindful of each other in the past couple of months and frankly, it was rather nice. 

 

“You... actually want to hear about it?” The question confirmed Virgil’s suspicion about Roman’s holding back. His voice was curious and quieter than normal, yet still held energy as if it was the middle of the day.

 

While stretching his mouth to yawn, Virgil nodded. He breathed out through his nose and did his best to offer a soft smile. The sleepiness was kicking in, but he wasn’t sure if it was exactly here to stay. Besides... if it was, Roman was rather good background noise. 

 

Taking the cue, Roman finally started up on his talking. “So picture this: curtains open, lights fall on a lone figure... which is we’ll say for instance me...” He continued on, Virgil listening intently while watching his fair share of ice cream. Eventually the ice cream was put to the side and he simply listened, eyes drooping further and nodding. Yes, just as he thought, Roman was wonderful background noise.

 

At times Virgil had things to add, which Roman did most of the time agree too and thank him for in idea. His original story turned into more ideas, and eventually Roman’s ideas lead from one into another and another, and Virgil found himself dozing off into La La Land.  _ Thank God,  _ he thought to himself,  _ I thought this was going to be a sleepless night. _

 

Even when Roman discovered Virgil was asleep he kept going, happy Virgil at least tried to listen. Besides, he knew something that his rather angsty friend did not...

 

Roman was always happy to have Virgil as an audience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
